


freeze

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: i want to capture you in suspended animation.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	freeze

**Author's Note:**

> for [poetic_hp](https://poetic-hp.dreamwidth.org/)'s september prompt: _freeze_.

your back, arched into a crescent moon.  
your mouth, agape in ecstasy.   
your alabaster skin glowing in the sunlight,   
a freeze frame in my mind.

i want to capture you in suspended animation  
so that i will always have an imprint of you on my soul   
even if you dissipate beneath my fingertips.

please, do not leave me here.   
i do not want an existence where i no longer know  
the contours of your body,   
where i can no longer moan your name. 

please,   
sink your nails into my skin.  
do not ever let go. 


End file.
